A Prime's Hope
by starlover149
Summary: A new girl arrives in Jasper bringing all new surprises with her alongwith her family. But what happens when Optimus starts to feel drawn to her?
1. Chapter 1

**A Prime's Hope**

Prolog

As the Ark made its way through space the occupants started to get energon readings from a small planet. The occupants were Jazz, Prowl, Red Alert, Chromia, Ironhide, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker. As they got closer they noticed a decepticon ship leaving the atmosphere and in the atmosphere there was smoke rising from all over the planet. "They destroyed the creatures on this planet let's move on" prowl said emotionlessly.

"Leave why maybe there are survivors on the planet that we can help. We are not leaving until we look even if I have to tie you up to do it Prowl!" Yelled the usually calm Sunstreaker.

As they finally landed on the small planet the twins took off at full speed leaving the others behind. With Prowl in the lead they started going in the direction the twins took off in while looking for survivors, but finding none until the twins commed Red in hysterics. When the arrived at the twins location they saw two living people a mother and a young child then the mother spoke. "Please don't hurt my baby I'll do anything just don't hurt her."

"We aren't going to hurt your baby, but could you tell us what happened here ma'am?" Asked Chromia.

"The decepticons attacked our planet for no reason killing everyone. They then came and stole everything they could leaving us to suffer and die." She said quietly.

"Ma'am you need to hold still so I can help you." Red Alert said calmly.

"There isn't anything you can do for me except to take care of my daughter please protect her, please." She begged.

"We will I promise and we won't let anything happen to her. If I may ask what are you?" Said Sideswipe.

"We are Guardians the second race of Cybertronians." With that said and her baby girl safe she joined the well of allsparks.

The bots then took the little girl back to the ship thinking of what the dying woman said. Guardians were supposed to be extinct after Megatron tried to kill them all. As they thought this they didn't notice Chromia till she took the baby from the twins causing them to be ready to attack(they formed a guardian bond with her means very protective family members.) only to remember femmes love sparklings and have maternal programming to protect them with their lives. This caused the baby to wake up and look around with her dark yet light green eyes. "We still have to name the little runt" Ironhide pointed out.

"Then her name will be sapheria which means hope ." The twins whispered at the same time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

**So what do you think review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

17 years later

Jack and Miko were both in their History class when got the classes attention by saying they were getting a new student the next day. Many of the students were excited at the prospect of a new friend including Miko. As the three allies of the Autobots left to go to the base they thought about what the new student would look and act like.

Time skip: Autobot base OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As the three children entered the base they were all trying to decide if they thought the new student would be normal or a bully like Vince. "I say that this kid will just be another stuck up little kid." Replied Miko.

"I doubt that Miko maybe this person will be a very nice person and become our friend" Raf said hopefully.

"Well we won't know until tomorrow now will we, so we better just do our work." stated Jack.

Time skip next day OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In Art class the students were waiting eagerly to meet the new student and find out what he or she is like. They didn't have to wait long as the teacher led a tall, blonde, green-eyed 17 year old girl into the class room. Many of the male students couldn't help but notice how she looked with the female ones trying to get the guys' attention. "Hello my name is Sapheria T. Lamborghini." She replied in a voice like the sound of bells.

A resounding hi went through the class room as the students tried to get Sapheria to sit next to them. She eventually chose the seat next to Raf as it was one of the only open seats. As they were listening to the teacher Raf ended up becoming her friend and they traded numbers at the end of class.

Time skip end of school OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey give me my laptop back Vince, please" Pleaded Raf trying to get his taken laptop.

"I don't think so runt I think I'll keep it all to myself" Vince said snottily only for the laptop to be take from his hand and handed back to Raf.

"Keep it up Vince and you'll be in the nurse's office for a week" Sapheria said eerily calm.

At that the bully walked away mumbling about girls. Sapheria staid with Raf till a silver Cadillac came and picked her up. As Raf and Bumblebee drove back to base they couldn't help but think about what Kelsey was going to do tomorrow.

Time skip With Sapheria OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So how was school little bird" Asked the car.

"It was fine Jazz nothing to worry about" Replied Sapheria.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

**Okay what do you think of this also can you give me some ideas for the other characters except Jazz (silver Cadillac), and the twins(Lamborghinis). So that leaves Ironhide, Chromia, Prowl, Red Alert, Sapheria as she can shape shift into any thing. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few days later

The children were at the autobus base talking about Sapheria and her family as she told them they were military. As the older two were talking Raf was looking at the picture Sapheria had drawn of a robot named Red Alert he was a tall bot about the size of Bumblebee and had the same colors of Ratchet just with more red. As Optimus passed by he saw the drawing and sent a com to Ratchet asking if he had shown a picture of his assistant. Ratchet replied saying he hadn't so he had to ask Raf himself. "Rafael where did you get that drawing from?"

"I got it from my friend Sapheria she got caught in art class but when the teacher asked for it she told him to ask me as she was going to and did give it to me so I told the teacher no. Why?" He replied.

"No reason I just thought it was a very good sketch." Optimus replied.

Time skip after kids left OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the kids had been taken home and their guardians returned to base they all wanted to know what they were going to do about this other child that knew about them, and Optimus said he would handle it all.

Time skip at the school next day OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After school ended the next day Sapheria stayed behind because as she was walking out of the school she got a bad feeling and from living with Ironhide she trusted these feelings. As she walked out she noticed a red and blue semi with an Autobot insignia on the grill and made her way over to it, thinking one of her family had changed alt. modes. When she entered the cab and sat down on the seat the seat belts wrapped around her tight enough to keep her still but not to seriously harm her. When she finally got the nerve to speak she stated "If I don't call my guardians soon they will come out here and try to rip you apart while kicking your tin but."

"Is that so little bird, I just want some answers about how you knew about Red Alert." He replied calmly before being broadsided by two Lamborghinis at full speed. As Optimus rolled over he kept a firm grip on the girl to keep her safe, only to find the crash knocked her unconscious. This sight was met with the sight of two other Autobots Sidewipe and Sunstreaker who looked ready to hand him his skid plate.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I like this chapter what do you think and I'm still looking for ideas on anything.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Optimus tried to reason with the twins the rest of Sapheria's family( aka other Autobots) were rushing to the scene to try and stop the fight only to find Optimus defending not only himself but also their little girl who was still unconscious in Prime's hand. As Ironhide went to rush forward Chromia was already halfway there only for him to remember that femmes had natural protective instincts, telling her to protect not Prime but the girl they raised as their own like with Bee. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, get away from Prime before I rip you both to pieces for threatening Sapheria."

That is when the twins saw through the haze of protective instinct to see Optimus had been protecting their charge against them. They also noticed Optimus was holding her against his spark which he didn't even realize, that meant he felt that was where she belonged when he held her. They decided to keep an optic on the Prime incase he tried anything. If he did the twins wouldn't let him break her spark.

Time skip Autobot base 2 months later OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I have to tell her I can't keep this a secret from her it involves her. I am so confused, where is Alpha Trion when you need him? Where the thought running through Optimus's mind as he looked at the femme next to him. She was as tall as the spot where his chest meets his neck, a dark midnight black with dull gold spots that reminded him of the night sky, and she could take him down faster than both Chromia and Ironhide together. This femme looked kind of like Arcee only without door wings or a crest on her helm. This femme was Sapheria's cybertronian form when she wasn't in her guardian form. At that moment she asked him if he wanted to come check out an energon vein.

Energon vein OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Optimus was trying to get the nerve to tell Sapheria how he felt when the ground started shaking and rocks came down, there was a cave in. As a stalactite was coming down about to crush her Optimus pulled her out of the way under an overhang, as she pressed her face into his chest as he covered both of them she heard the rocks stop moving. They were stuck under the overhang with no way out then Prime told her the coms wouldn't work. They looked behind them to find a wall made entirely of energon, they wouldn't die of starvation anytime soon. Sapheria noticed that Optimus was leaking energon from his arm and started to fix it as he watched her. As much as she wanted to tell him how she felt she couldn't find the courage and as soon as she fixed the wound she fell asleep against the cave wall.

When Sapheria woke up she knew she wasn't against the cave wall anymore but on someone's lap then the events came back to her, she was sitting on Optimus Prime's lap. As she tried to get up she only succeeded in waking him up, as he tried to reason with her she wouldn't listen to him. Optimus then got the courage to do the one thing that might get him terminated by his own soldiers, he kissed Sapheria.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

It had been a week since Optimus kissed Sapheria and they both had been avoiding the other like the plague. Sapheria finally went to Chromia and asked her what to do when a mech kissed you. Right off the bat she knew a mech kissed her little girl and she would find out who it was. "'Hide we need to talk." Mia said as she walked up to her spark mate. "What happened now did someone hurt you or Sapheria?" He asked in a worried tone.

"No one hurt her but someone did kiss her and she doesn't know how to react to it so we need to track them down." Chromia explained and Ironhide agreed.

Meanwhile Optimus was trying to find a way to tell the only femme he had felt anything for that he loved her without her running away from him. So he called her to his room/ office to talk. As Sapheria walked to where Optimus was she tried to sort out her feelings for him and by the time she got there she did. She felt the same way for Optimus and it scared her, but she would try for him. When she came in she saw Ironhide and Chromia grilling optimus for not telling them he loved her while they had out their guns, not the best scenario so she pulled out a smoke bomb. As smoke filled the room she pulled Optimus into her own and locked the door, only then did she realize she was in the same room with a mech right behind her. As she turned around to say that she cared about him he kissed her effectively cutting off her words.


End file.
